The Broccoloid Infestation
The Broccoloid Infestation is the Sixteenth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in June 8, 2016. Synopsis The Broccoloid Empire arrived on Dens and tried to conquer its inhabitants by completely controlling their minds. To do this, they use a mind control device and plant alien-control spores with broccoli on the ground, causing the Professor and all grown-ups in Townsville to fall to the ground, but none of the children (especially the Powerpuff Girls) are affected because their dislike of broccoli causes them not to eat it. Eventually, Blossom finds out what's wrong with the broccoli. The Powerpuff Girls ate on some of the Broccoloids and got over their fear during the invasion. They soon gathered all the children of Townsville who joined in to save their parents and fought back against the invaders. Plot The Episode begins in the depths of Space, a really strange UFO was hovering over earth. Inside are broccoli beings, who plan on complete world domination. Meanwhile, Rio ans Paul Gekko's group and every kid in town are eating dinner. They are all served broccoli, but refuse to eat it. Professor Utonium shows the girls how to eat broccoli, but in the process, the broccoli had been planted with a mind control device that knocks the professor and every parent in town to the ground. The girls head to the Townsville Harvest Field to find out what is causing this. They find a weird, pea-pod like plant. Just as they are discovering it, the broccoli aliens land on Dens. The girls first try to fight them by beating them up, but it causes them to regenerate their body parts in the process after each hit. Blossom begins to realize that the girls must defeat the broccoli by eating the broccoli, and with the help of the professor's advice, Blossom and the girls eat a bunch of the alien broccoli. The broccoli king declares war against the girls and Izumo, and begins to invade the city. The girls manage to convince all the kids in Townsville and Izumogakure to eat for their parents. The war begins and the kids and girls attack the broccoli called the Broccoloid War with any weapon that they can use against them, including cheese, pepper, rabbits and even goats. The kids end up surrounding the broccoli king and all 3 girls take a giant chomp out of him. The kids had become the victor of this battle and reunite with their parents. The next day, the professor and the girls go food shopping, the girls end up in the produce aisle along with other kids as they attack any veggie that they could find. As Numbuh 1 leaves, Numbuh 101 leads the new KND members through the museum. Midway into the Heaven Tail Museum tour, a coalition of coalition of Egg Parade Troops, villains suddenly attack the KND Museum while Stickybeard and his crew combined with the Egg Fleet, increasing security around Space and the Egg Galaxy, attack the Izumogakure's Moon base. Hayate then gets ultra alerts from both the conquered Dens and the Moon base. Just as the KND's Sector V, Team RWBY, Team Kyoji and Team Okaina start fighting the villains off, they suddenly retreat back to Konohatropolis. Sector V then leaves also, which Numbuh 101 tries to look for a red marker to get their autographs. Unknown to everyone, the Recommissioning Module is missing. In Space, just as the Moon base is going critical, the Kami-Kōbe High School Fleet and the Halberd II returns to battle the Death Egg and Hayate attends to hop aboard Toshiya's Flagship; Endless, the Super Star Destroyer in between Stickybeard's Fleet and Flagship, Sweet Victory, and the Izumo Moonbase, drawing all pirate ships to defend the Super Star Destroyer only for Hayate to divert one of the Cannons containing pretzels at the Sweet Victory's cannon, where is spews salt all over the fleet, forcing them to retreat and allowing the Halberd II's captain, Numbuh Yunfat to capture Toshiya Gekko. Sector V then returns to space, just as the Moonbase is going critical. Numbuh 1 asked Numbuh 362 if they still have pretzel making capabilities, which is confirmed, he makes a daring plan. As his team sets the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. to land on the Endless to retrieve the "Ice Cream Supply". As the KND repair the Izumo Moon base, Hayate was scolded by Numbuh 362 for disobeying orders and responding to the Museum first. Numbuh 1 asserts that the museum is a priority, as it is a monument to Numbuh 0. Numbuh 362 snapped when the attack was a diversion, set by a single super villain who coordinated all their enemies to attack them simultaneously. He only got lucky and since he is so hot headed and acts alone, she gives away his promotion to Global Tactical Officer to Numbuh 86. Then, Numbuh 101 calls to say that he failed to get an autograph, before mentioning the stolen Recommissioning Module, which he considers damaged; Numbuh 86 nervously agrees, but Numbuhs 1 and 362 can tells she is hiding something. Numbuh 86 confesses that the Module is repaired, which she used to recommission Sector V after Numbuh 274 turned traitor. The Fleet goes to retrieve the Module from the villains (despite Numbuh 362 and his team's warnings). As the Demi Egg Squadron participate in the Villains Convention Center, Numbuhs 1 and Fleet saw Father with the Recommissioning Module, As they plan to get it back, Cree captures Numbuh 1s and Fleet, the rest of Sector V is captured by Chad. Father using one of his boogers to activate the Module, restores the memories of his father, who turns out to be the infamous Grandfather himself, making Number One believe that he is responsible. Grandfather quickly usurps Father's position as leader of the KND villains, by calling Father a failure and telling him to leave stating that he only brought him back because he can't defeat the KND by himself but to Uncle, he like Numbuh Genesis anyway similar manner to Grandfather liking his first son more anyways even if he had destroyed his powers, making his only loyal younger son leave his side. Grandfather tells the villains that he will turn everyone who has ever been a kid into a Senior Citi-Zombie and make him mountains of tapioca to refuel him. While at first excited, the villains and the Egg Parade realize they were kids some point in their lives and try to run away. Grandfather transforms the Toiletnator by holding him with his touch. He infects Mr. Boss and Crazy Old Cat Lady, and quickly, Knightbrace is transformed by Mr. Boss while Grandfather transforms all the villains at the Convention Base except for Chad Dickson (Numbuh 274) who manages soon to escape. Cree flies into Grandfather, and becomes a Senior Citi-Zombie. Numbuh 1 gives up, frustrated at himself that he ruined everything and leaves himself behind, while Numbuh 5 is transformed by Cree trying to protect her comrades and Numbuh Fleet, unaware that Numbuh Fleet is immune to Senior Citizombification. Soon, Grandfather with his slave army, with the additional Zombified versions of the Gekko Family includinf Nobuya Gekko and Kazuya Gekko, transform a KND Treehouse into a giant Tapioca-Factory where the Senior Citi-Zombie slaves making tapioca pudding for him. Grandfather spreads this to every continent globally, turns the world's population of children into slaves, and transforms two thirds of the Kids Next Door treehouses into tapioca factories in only one hour. At the Moonbase, realizing the severity of the situation, Numbuh 2 tells Numbuhs 362, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 4 he has a device at Sector V Treehouse that can help build new Age-o-tonic Birthday Suits that protect them from the Senior Citi-Zombification. Numbuh 3 volunteers herself and Numbuh 4 to get it at the treehouse, meeting up with Tommy Gilligan, who was later turned into a Citi-Zombie by Toiletnator. While avoiding a zombified Numbuh 5, Numbuh 3 is transformed as well. She tells Numbuh 4 to kiss her in a dark room and manages to transform him through a kiss. As the KND transform one by one, Numbuh 1 quickly becomes hard-pressed to survive as the last active KND member. But with some encouragement from Numbuh 101, Numbuh 1 got up on his feet and decided to track down Numbuh 0, their last chance of hope. Back at Moonbase which is now under attack by Grandfather's Citi-Zombies, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 2 try to contact Numbuh 3 and 4, only to find out they were transformed as well. Numbuh 362 orders Numbuh 2 to fix the Birthday Suits without his device and told Numbuh 86 to guard while she fights off with a Citi-Zombie Numbuh 60. Unfortunately, she is infected. Once Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 86 are zombified, Numbuh 362 declares the KND destroyed. As the Swat Troopers, Dark Magician Soldiers, Dark Magician Marksmen and the Egg Pawns w/ villains celebrate their "Perfect Victory", Grandfather roars that it is not the time to celebrate. The villains point out that he defeated the KND, controls all the world's villains and he has all the tapioca he can eat; Grandfather pushes this off, stating that he must destroy the only thing that could oppose him: the Book of KND before his reign will be permanent. When kids read it, they discover the only thing more powerful than even Grandfather: hope. Grandfather swears that this time, he will destroy the book utterly. Meanwhile Numbuhs Fleet, Genesis and 1 begins to track down Numbuh 0 in hopes of recommissioning him with KND Tracker, finally tracking Numbuh 0 to his very own home, and comes to the shocking realization that his father is Numbuh 0. After entering the Treasure Chamber of Coolness, Numbuh 1 orders Numbuh Fleet to recommission Numbuh 0 and informs him about Grandfather's plans and the status of the entire world. On the move to find allies, Numbuh 0 takes Numbuh 1 to Father's house, where it is revealed that Father is Numbuh 0's brother, making Father and Uncle Numbuh 1's Uncles and Grandfather his actual grandfather and Numbuh Genesis and his brothers actual cousins. It is also revealed, through the use of the Recommissioning Module, that the Delightful Children from Down the Lane are actually the long-lost Sector Z the numbuh's (0.1, 0.2, 0.3, 0.4 and 0.5), who were kidnapped and permanently brainwashed in a "delightfulization" experiment gone wrong. The Module restores their memories, but will only have a temporary effect (about an hour). Numbuhs 1, Fleet, Genesis and Sector Z make their way to the Moonbase while Numbuh 0 and Father stay behind to face Grandfather. Grandfather is glad to see his eldest son and "Paul Uno" with but looked down on the other, who attempts to asserts that he's more evil than his brother, only to be blasted by Grandfather. Father then gets angry, recreating his black suit but then chickens out again, leaving Numbuh 0 to deal with Grandfather. Grandfather demands that his son behave for once and asks for him to fetch him the Book of KND; Numbuhs 0, Armada, Mito and the Armed Faction Army refused to budge. Enraged, Grandfather declares that the only mistake he made was giving his own son a choice and engages his son, slowly agifying him as the Egg Parade battle the Armed Faction Alliance. On the Moonbase, Numbuhs 1, Fleet, Genesis and Sector Z manage to defeat the zombified Sector V,, and maneuver the moon to face Earth. Unfortunately, Sector Z revert back to their evil selves and attack Numbuh 1. On Earth, Grandfather acknowledges Numbuh 0's impressive resistance but states that he can't stand against him forever; he stands "zero" of a chance; Numbuh 0 acknowledges this, also stating that his son is Numbuh 1. At that moment, Numbuhs 1, Fleet and Genesis manages to defeat the DCFDTL, sending them to space in a escape pod, but not before the targeting system is destroyed. Numbuh 1 switches to manual targeting, but it requires four other members to operate. Fortunately, Numbuh 2's suits are able to partially reverse Grandfather's aging effects, and Sector V uses the weapon to literally drop the entire Moonbase on top of Grandfather, just as he found the Book of KND in Numbuh 0's back pocket. Grandfather survives the giant impact, but is lured into the Decommissioning Chamber by Numbuh 0, which results in the both of them getting their memories erased. With Grandfather defeated, the world turns back to normal as the Senior Citi-Zombies transform back into their normal, harmless selves. However, when Numbuh 1 attempts to Recommission Numbuh 0 once again, it immediately falls apart. He comes across a recorded message from Numbuh 0 telling him that he has destroyed the Recommissioning Module and that he would rather not have his memories restored so that he could complete his greatest mission of all: being a good father to his son. He declares Numbuh 1 keeper of the book and advises him to write new stories in it. One month later, the existence of Numbuh 0 is public knowledge and considered fact. The Moonbase has been completely rebuilt and is larger and better than the previous one. It also now contains a massive statue honoring Numbuh 0. Numbuh 1, who now has possession of the Book of KND, writes his entry into the book. The entry consists of only five words: "We are Rebels Next Door." Numbuh 1 revealing the entire (presumably) KND, Kings Next Door around him. Characters *Professor Utonium *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Enrique *Drachma *Gilder *Aika *Fina *Broccoloid King *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Vyse *Kyoji Gekko *Akane Inuwaka *Lan *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Enrique *Yuki Buxaplenty *Mr. Blink and Mr. Cheese *Crazy Young Cat Lady *Mr. Pop *Mrs. Hendry *Grandfather *Father *DCFDTL *Monty Uno *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 6 *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 86 *Chad Dickson *Cree Lincoln *Mr. Boss *Mr. Fizz *Crazy Old Cat Lady *Stickybeard *Numbuh 60 *Count Spankulot *Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb *Mega Mom and Destructo Dad *Toiletnator *Hamsters *Knightbrace Battles Rebels Next Door vs. Broccoloid Empire Participants *Professor Utonium *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Vyse *Kyoji Gekko *Akane Inuwaka *Lan *Enrique *Drachma *Gilder *Aika *Fina *Broccoloid King Location *Izumogakure *Townsville Winners *Heroes Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon